


Two Can Play at That Game

by thestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, cuteness, feysand, partayy, smuttyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswholisten/pseuds/thestarswholisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Feyre finally breaks free from the clutches of Tam the tool, Amren, Azriel, Cassian, Mor, and especially Rhys, are ecstatic at her return and grateful to have her back. A party, of sorts, is held the night of her return, and they all have a great amount to catch up on. Particularly The High Lord and High Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play at That Game

That smell. I would always love that smell. The scent of citrus and the sea caressed me as I faced my mate. I stared at him unflinchingly. His violet eyes welled with tears as he gazed back. I was speechless, but I realized that no words needed to be spoken in order to express the unwavering love and overwhelming relief that we both felt in that moment. Thousands of questions hung in the space between us. Questions regarding Tamlin’s plans, my sisters, and the war that loomed just over the horizon, but all of that could wait. Yes, I thought. It could wait. For now. Silent tears rolled down both our cheeks as he strode towards me, stopping just a mere inch away, but I wanted to be closer, my body ached to touch him. To hold him and never let go.  


“Are you…” He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to examine me before he continued. “Are you okay?” There was concern in his voice that was coated with rage. It wasn’t an icy rage, a still rage that cooled and calmed. No. It was a fiery rage. A rage that was consuming him, burning him alive. It was not because of what Tamlin had done, but because he couldn’t do anything to stop it. I sent a pulse down the bond to reassure him. To let him know that it wasn’t his fault. That there was nothing he could have done. That I was okay.  


“I missed you.” My voice was barely a whisper. Rhys tugged me into an embrace.  


“I missed you too.” He whispered into the shell of my ear. My back arched at the sensation, but I held him close, never wanting him to pull away. I felt a stroke down the bond letting me know that he felt the same. I didn’t ever want to leave his side again, I realized. And I would do everything in my power to make sure that no one would ever take me from him, or him from me.  
Rhys pulled back slightly and my body cried at the loss of contact. I looked up only to find him staring at me. I struggled to find a word to describe what I felt for him then. It was so much more than love, so much deeper and more meaningful, but love would have to suffice. Rhys placed a tender kiss on my lips, and I kissed him back. This – this is what happiness felt like.  


“I love you,” I breathed. And he kissed me harder. His hands held my cheeks as mine found refuge in his hair.  


“I love you too, Feyre.” Rhys purred, before kissing me again. “And I have waited what feels like a lifetime for this moment.” He said as he traced my lips with his thumb.  


“So dramatic.” I teased, as I rolled my eyes. Rhys laughed softly and I felt a great sense of accomplishment at that, and smiled back at him.  


“I have a surprise for you.” I raised my eyebrows – a silent question. As if in reply, Rhys lifted my legs off the floor and with one giant stroke of his wings, we were flying. A small shriek fell out of my mouth before I could contain it but the temporary surprise was replaced with delight, and I realized how much I had missed flying. Especially with Rhys. I placed a soft kiss on his neck and a low growl escaped him as we approached the House of Wind. 

The inner circle was already there, waiting for me. A great feeling of relief washed over me as I saw them. Excitement rose in my throat. It was really them. Rhys carefully placed me down next to him and we started to walk over together. Amren pounced on me before I could so much as take a step. She squeezed me so tight that it became hard to breathe but I squeezed her back.  


“Careful,” I purred “or you’ll break your present.”  


“Present?” She questioned as she pulled out of the hug. I pulled off my satchel and placed it on the nearby table, then reached in and pulled out a small, but substantial blood-filled glass bottle.  


“It’s lamb.” I explained as a feral grin stretched across her face.  


“Oh, you…” She chuckled. “How did you –”  


“The details aren’t important,” I interrupted. Amren grabbed the bottle, flicked off the lid, and took a giant sip, leaving her lips a shiny ruby red. “I got it on my way back,” I said as if I hadn’t just returned from the fiery pits of Hell itself, but had instead gone on vacation and brought back a souvenir. I glanced at Rhys who chuckled quietly to himself. You never cease to amaze me, he seemed to utter down the mating bond. I caressed it in return, and he smiled.  
Over Amren’s shoulder, I could see Mor beaming. I glanced at her and smiled, she was like a ray of sunshine. Amren, taking this as her cue, slowly prowled off to drink the remainder of the blood.  


“I’m glad you’re back,” Mor said before hugging me.  


“I’m happy to be back,” I replied as we embraced each other. For how long, I didn’t know. But I was grateful for it. When we finally released each other, I looked at Mor and her brows furrowed together, her expression turning quickly into a frown. Before I could even open my mouth to ask her what was wrong, she flicked me. A shooting pain ran up through my nose, and tears threatened my eyes. I cupped my nose and gasped in shock.  
“Don’t ever do that again,” was all she said as she pulled me into another hug. And I knew what she meant. I had been gone for a long time. Too long.  
As Mor pulled away from the hug, I could sense that Azriel’s gaze was lingering on us. On Mor, I thought. He was always secretly watching her. But as I looked up, I found the spymaster looking at me.  


“It’s good to have you back,” Azriel said as Mor made to join Amren at the table.  


“Your injuries…” I trailed off, “are you ok?” The events in Hybern were a distant memory, but I had to ask.  


“Yes,” he said, “all healed.” It was then that I realized Cassian was absent. A wave of dread crashed into me.  


“And… Cassian? His wings?” I asked, my voice wobbling.  


“He’s fine.” Azriel replied, and I let out a great sigh of relief. “But, he lost his wings. It’s a lot to take in. He is still…” Azriel trailed off as he struggled to find the right words. “He’s recovering.” He managed to say, “although I’m sure he’ll want to see you, when he’s ready.” I wondered what kind of grief Cassian felt. I wondered what it felt like to have a part of you ripped away, in more ways than one. I prayed that I would never have to find out.  


“Are you ready for your surprise?” Rhys interrupted from behind me.  


“This…” I gestured to nothing in particular, but everything at once. “This wasn’t it?” I asked, turning to him in wonder.  


“Feyre, darling,” Rhys teased, “this was just the beginning.” I looked back at Azriel who had now disappeared along with Amren and Mor, then drew my gaze back to Rhys, who was smirking. Arrogant bastard. He extended his hand and I took it. His rough callouses scraped against mine as he led me out onto the balcony. 

 

I gazed into the distance to see the last beams of sunlight reaching out from behind the mountains, and I relished the feeling of the warm breeze dancing through my hair. In the time that I spent watching the sun, Rhys must have slipped away, as I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find him standing behind me. He held two slender glasses full of a sparkling liquid. I took one and clinked it against his.  


“To the stars who listen.” I said, recalling the words that I had spoken all that time ago in the blistering heat of the Summer Court.  


“And the dreams that are answered.” Rhys replied, and I knew that he remembered too. I took a small sip of the liquid. It tasted of wine except much, much better. The bubbles fizzed and sparked inside my mouth, and I smiled in delight. Rhys stalked towards me, and I inched slightly back only to feel the cold balcony railing pressing against my spine.  


“Your smile.” Rhys shook his head. “Feyre,” he said as he inched impossibly closer. He said my name with such desire and possession. “You’re amazing.” I had to tip my head back to see his face, he was so close. It was like stargazing as I stared into his eyes. I noticed his gaze shift to the city behind me, and I heard the echo of music far off in the distance. “Look behind you.” I spun around so that I could see Velaris, which was now lit by starlight. The sun had been hidden by the snow-capped peaks that surrounded the city. People filled the streets. They were dancing, singing, laughing, rejoicing. It was a parade.  


“What are they doing?” I asked.  


“Celebrating.” Was all he said, and I waited for him to elaborate. “Their High Lady has returned.” My jaw dropped. This was for me? The music became louder and I could now hear shouts and whistles of happiness.  


“You did this?”  


“With help from the others, yes.” I’d have to thank them for it later. “What are we waiting for?” Rhys said as he took my empty glass and placed it down, then gathered me into his arms and flew me down into the crowds of people. My people. Our people.

When we reached the ground, I shook my head in disbelief.  


“Wow,” was the only word I could think of as I looked at Rhys, who was grinning. The music thrummed in my ears and spoke to my soul, urging me to dance. I grabbed Rhys’ hand then dragged him into the streets, and dance we did. We danced through the streets of Velaris without a care in the world. We danced among our people. All the questions, the planning, the battle tactics, the training, could wait. Tonight, I would dance with my best friend, my mate.  
Somehow, in the fray of jollity, we found Mor, who had dragged Azriel and Amren with her. Amren didn’t last very long, and took the first chance she got to prowl away, and eventually, after dancing blissfully together, Rhys and I lost track of Azriel and Mor. Azriel would dance for eternity with Mor, I thought, if that was what she wanted. But Rhys and I stayed in each other’s arms until the music had stopped altogether and the only company we had left was each other.  


"Rhys?” I whispered into his chest as we swayed despite the absence of music.  


“Yes, Feyre.”  


“Thank you,” was all I said, but the words had such gravity. Their meaning so much deeper than the superficial, as with all the best things. He held me closer at that, and I could have sworn I heard a small sob escape him as I felt a wave of gratitude stroke me through the bond.  
I couldn’t hold back the giant yawn that escaped my lips, and sensing my exhaustion, Rhys scooped me into his arms and flew us home. 

I didn’t have the energy or intent to put on my nightwear, so I simply stripped down to my lacy underthings and slipped under the warm covers of Rhys’s bed as he strode into the bathing room. A few minutes later, I felt the bed dip as Rhys climbed in, and I savored the sensation of his body heat warming me. I turned around to face my mate, to find him looking at me with bedroom eyes, his chest bare. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, and he brought his hand up to hold mine as I leaned in slowly to kiss him. A slight, almost undetectable growl escaped him as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away from him, my exhaustion fading in a sweep of excitement.  


“Are you hungry?” I asked, as a wild grin grew on my face.  


“What are you thinking, Feyre?” He purred, as his hand caressed my middle then started sinking dangerously low. Just as he scraped the edge of my panties, I leapt from the bed and ran down the hall. He growled in both annoyance and mischief. I couldn’t hear him behind me, but I kept running. I was a foot away from the kitchen’s threshold when Rhys appeared out of nowhere and I felt strong arms grab me from behind and lift me off the floor. I screamed in surprise, but giggled in delight.  


“How did you…” I trailed off, as he put me down and backed me up against the wall, arms braced on either side of my head.  


“Magic.” He whispered, his lips almost close enough to touch mine, so that I could feel every word he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.  


“Well then,” My lips tugged upward. “If we’re going to play that game.” I winnowed out into the kitchen where I quickly grabbed an apple and winnowed onto the counter, which was freezing against my bare legs. The only audible sound was the crisp crunch of my teeth biting into the apple. I really was hungry.  
In an instant, Rhys appeared before me, and I smiled with mischief. He prowled towards me, but I tried hard to keep my expression the same as I took another bite of my apple, then threw it behind me, where it disappeared into thin air. Rhys smirked at me with predatory intent as he trailed two fingers up my leg and teased at the apex of my thigh. I bit my lip to trap the moan that I could feel rising in my throat. He leaned in to kiss me, inching forward, but when he was just a hairs breadth away from my lips, I winnowed to the other end of the room, and found myself sitting in one of the dining room chairs.  


“Feyre,” Rhys rumbled. I could sense the anticipation and desire in his voice, laced with annoyance.  


“I could do this all night.” I teased as I put my feet up on the table and pretended to check my nails. Oh, this was going to be fun. Rhys strode towards me confidently, and before I could think to winnow again, he kissed me. His tongue nudged my lips and I opened fully for him as I rose onto my feet. Rhys’s hands were around my waist and in my hair, and mine caressed the plane of his chest, but my hands were stilled when Rhys’s knuckle grazed the underside of my breast. In an instant, the feeling disappeared and I stumbled forward. He was gone. I looked up to see him lounging in the doorway.  


“Two can play at that game.”  


“Prick.” I said as he laughed. I winnowed to the spot right in front of him and kissed him deeply. He carried me back to bed, and we made love as if Hybern, the Cauldron, and everything bad didn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) Comment and tell me what you liked/how it could be improved!
> 
> (All characters/rights belong to SJM)


End file.
